


【so蕾】胡桃夹子少爷与金发女王

by SherryKong



Category: GNZ48 (Band)
Genre: F/M, 小妈, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryKong/pseuds/SherryKong
Summary: 补档，一篇ooc小妈文，性转，介意bg的勿进。
Relationships: so蕾 - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	【so蕾】胡桃夹子少爷与金发女王

1  
谢磊磊是一名正处在叛逆期的高中生，偏偏在这人生中的关键阶段，他爹给他找了个小妈。

他爹叫刘立飞，一位冷酷的总裁大人，谢磊磊长这么大，他爹身边从来就不缺女人，今天这位美女表白，明天那位美女送礼，谢磊磊已经见怪不怪了。这些谢磊磊根本不担心，因为他知道虽然他爹女人缘很好，但偏偏不近女色，仅限工作伙伴，最多也不会超过朋友关系，意志力简直非常人所及，光凭这点，他在谢磊磊心目中一直是偶像般的存在。

可就在前不久，这个树立了十几年的高大形象轰然倒塌。

那天晚上，谢磊磊下晚自习回来，发现门没锁，推门进去一看，里面亮着灯。奇怪，他爹事务繁忙，一般很少在这个点回家。他低头换鞋，猛然瞧见摆放在玄关处的一对高跟鞋。

Christian Louboutin具有独特标志的红底鞋，又细又高的鞋跟，支撑起的鞋底是勾魂夺魄的红色，像豪门宴席中艳丽少妇们火红色的瞳孔，性感、高贵，透露着狂野又危险的气息。

“爸？你在家吗？”谢磊磊小心翼翼地问，第一反应就是他爹一定带了个女人回来，而且这女人绝对不简单。

屏风后面传来窸窸窣窣的低语和衣物摩擦的声音，沙发上斜坐着的两个人像两块相触的异极磁铁一下子弹开。

“磊磊回来了？”刘立飞轻轻咳嗽一声，低垂着朦胧的双眼，一张英俊的脸有些发红。空气里弥漫着酒精和香水的气息，谢磊磊皱了皱眉。

他警惕地看着他爹身旁的女人，问这是谁。她一身贵气，穿着价格不菲的礼服裙，让人一眼就能看见她傲人的身材。然而外面披着的风格不符的皮衣显然是刘立飞的。金色长发，漂亮的眼睛无辜地眨着，红唇翘起诱惑力十足的弧度。不得不说，这位看起来像混血的美女，无论是颜值还是气质都很惊艳。

越美丽的越会骗人，这是作为一个高中生都明白的道理。谢磊磊心中拉响警铃。

“我晚上喝多了，是她送我回来的。”刘立飞嘴里喷出的酒气差点让谢磊磊倒退十步。

“你不是有司机吗？”清澈有力的少年音配上大义凛然的表情，眼神仿佛要穿透刘立飞不安的心脏。

“司机……今天请假了。”

“那她到底是？”

“呃，新合作方负责人，张琼予。”刘立飞转过头，金发美女朝他温柔地微笑，像在确认眼神似的。

谢磊磊狐疑地盯着俩人的脸看。身穿欧式复古风西装的刘立飞醉眼朦胧，脸上挂着邪魅的笑容，与身旁具有女王气质的张琼予同框，看起来是佳偶天成。谢磊磊哑然。

“时间不早了，那我先回去了。”女王拎起看上去价格少说有10w的小挎包匆匆离开，和谢磊磊擦身而过的瞬间，飘扬的发丝间释放的香水味刺激着谢磊磊的嗅觉神经。

还挺好闻的。谢磊磊的大脑一片空白。难道她是通过气味下蛊的吗？他心想。一颗年轻的心脏，跳动频率被完全打乱。等等，那女的刚刚是不是把外套穿走了？事情很不对劲，反射弧绕地球一圈回过来的时候，想问清楚到底咋回事，却发现刘立飞已经在沙发上睡着了。

过了几天，刘立飞向他坦白了。

“……就是这样。”

平凡的语言，没有把过程描述得天花乱坠，从他爹嘴里说出的爱情，谢磊磊没能完全明白，甚至在自己的立场上觉得错漏百出。但他也不生气，毕竟大人之间的事情他大可不必去弄得过于清楚。

“只有大人才需要解释。”这是《小王子》里的一句话。成年人的世界太复杂，情感堡垒需要用精心堆叠的辞藻粉饰出完美的外壳，纵使刘立飞经历再多人情世故，在最了解自己的儿子面前也会心虚。谢磊磊没有拆穿他，他知道他爹已经尽力顾及他的感受了。

女王小妈住进谢磊磊家的时候，不像第一次见面那样打扮得高调。日常的服装在她身上显得淡雅温和，撩人的气息收敛了许多。谢磊磊还是无法管她叫妈，在他眼里顶多是个经常请吃饭的漂亮姐姐。

她总是眯着一双好看的笑眼偷瞄谢磊磊，时不时被他犯迷糊的举动逗笑，而且笑得很夸张，让谢磊磊十分迷惑。他摸摸脑袋问她有那么好笑吗，张琼予捂着嘴告诉他，你有没有发现，你真的挺可爱的。

谢磊磊抿了抿嘴，脸上是桃花般的粉色。小妈总是能找到很多连谢磊磊自己都不知道的优点夸他，夸得他都有点不好意思，但是有时候又欲盖弥彰。“谢磊磊你好厉害呀！”

“哪里厉害？”

然后张琼予又不说话，笑着看他。新“儿子”虽然遗传了他爹出众的样貌和才华，但也有不太完美的地方，比如，同样遗传了他爹的直男属性。直来直去的射手座小男孩永远不懂水瓶座大姐姐弯来绕去的脑回路。但双方的心里，总归是喜欢对方的。

刘立飞很忙，隔三差五的就要满世界飞，每次出差短则两三天，长则十天半月。每次张琼予帮着刘立飞收拾行李的时候，谢磊磊就知道接下来要和小妈在同一屋檐下独处一阵子了。

张琼予从浴室裹着浴袍大摇大摆地走出来时，谢磊磊都不敢看他。她一边用干毛巾盘着头发，一边偷笑，小屁孩真的很容易害羞，她更觉得他可爱。

“磊磊，待会还要吃东西吗？”张琼予缓缓走近，热水浸泡过的肌肤泛着淡淡的粉色，雪白脖颈上的血管依稀可见，令所有男人血脉喷张的身材在谢磊磊面前释放成熟女人的魅力。

“不吃了，我最近减肥呢！”谢磊磊抱起衣服慌慌张张冲进浴室。

“那我帮你热杯牛奶吧？”

“噢！”浴室的门锁上了，传出来闷闷的回音。

浴缸里的水还是热的，漂着奶白色的泡沫，散发出兰花的幽香，是张琼予身上的味道。谢磊磊的心脏又开始飞快地撞击着胸腔，把火苗般翻涌的热血灌满全身的血管。

张琼予在外面若无其事地哼着歌，打开微信看看有没有刘立飞的消息。他的对话框没有新的红点，张琼予略微感到失望。她抬头看见沙发旁的藏品柜方格里整齐地摆放了谢磊磊的奖杯和收藏的纪念品，她走过去，弯下腰一个一个地看。不自觉地嘴角上扬，愈发感到有趣。很容易就被带进一个五彩缤纷的内心世界。

谢磊磊是个很特别的孩子，他不像别的男生那样爱打游戏，他自律、爱干净、喜欢运动，笑起来阳光又帅气，张琼予很好奇他在学校会不会很招女孩子喜欢。可是一直没听他谈起过女生的事，又很想知道他到底喜欢什么样的人。

突然被一系列手掌大小的胡桃夹子模型吸引视线。戴着金色皇冠、手持权杖，长着白发和白胡子的是国王，比站在他两侧的臣子都高大一些。贵族们都有络腮胡子，披着各式的华丽礼袍，将士们穿着笔挺的红色制服。

张琼予看得眼睛发亮。

镂空的方格柜子对面露出一张白嫩的小脸，谢磊磊走过来，好奇地看着她。一双女孩子气的大眼睛，睫毛很长。他穿着宽大的T恤衫，扯一扯衣服下摆就能看见锁骨，被水沾湿的刘海垂下来斜向一边，清澈的眉眼如画。

谢磊磊伸出手，在一排胡桃夹子中挑了一个站在最前面的年轻军官，手持长剑且没有胡子，塞进张琼予手里，酷酷地转身走掉，“挑个最帅的送给你，我自己做的。”

“谢谢。为什么这里面的国王没有王后呢？”

“本来家里是没有的呀，”末尾又加了一句，“不过现在有了。”

这是谢磊磊第一次送礼物给她，似乎比收到那些上千上万的礼物还要令她开心。

“你跟你爸爸挺像。”

“嗯？哪里像，他总说我是充游戏币送的。”谢磊磊站在餐桌边把热牛奶倒进杯子，背对着张琼予，瘦削的肩耸了耸。

“有时候都很臭屁。”

谢磊磊刚入口的牛奶差点没喷出来。

其实内心慌得要命吧，只是表面淡定罢了。张琼予心想。

2  
周末，张琼予开车接谢磊磊去看电影。红色敞篷保时捷停在校门口不远处本来就够吸睛了，坐在驾驶座的张琼予还戴着墨镜和蓝格子贝雷帽，一头金色长发散下来也遮不住半个拳头大小的银耳环。红唇衬得肤色雪白，修长的手指在方向盘边缘轻轻敲打，东张西望。不像是接儿子放学的，倒像是来接男朋友去蹦迪的。

谢磊磊皱了皱眉，打开车门坐到副驾驶上。“你……”

张琼予转过头，推一推墨镜，嘴里还嚼着口香糖，“干嘛？”

“没事。”谢磊磊把装满书的背包往后座扔去，如果吐槽她的妆容一定会被当成清纯幼稚男嘲笑，他想。

高中男生嘛，都喜欢装成熟，表现出一副什么都懂的样子，不想被扣上“没见过世面”的帽子当小学鸡处理。

谢磊磊扫了一眼张琼予的厚底靴，轻声说：“开车还是穿平底鞋比较安全。”

张琼予一笑，“给你个机会，现在坐到后面去。”

谢磊磊“唰”一下把安全带系上，撇撇嘴，“不要，坐前面酷。”

“小屁孩，就喜欢耍酷。”

“你说什么！”

不知道谢磊磊喜欢看什么类型的，张琼予选了最近大热的一部国产电影，问他看不看。谢磊磊不挑，他正处在大范围涉猎、吸收新事物形成自我意识的阶段。况且，他爹刘立飞教育过他，跟女生出去要宠着对方，最好不提反对意见。

谢磊磊看电影很认真，连呼吸都是浅浅的，大气不敢出，漆黑的瞳孔像无价的宝石。张琼予不禁想问他是不是做什么事情都那么专注？

电影接近尾声，泪点来得很突然。张琼予鼻子一酸，眼眶已有些湿润，微微转过头去却看见谢磊磊的眼泪顺着脸颊滑到脖颈，不禁有些惊讶。考虑到他性格要强又爱面子，她犹豫了片刻，最后还是忍不住，去帮他擦眼泪。又嫌座位靠得太近动作受限，索性用另一只手臂环抱谢磊磊的后背。

带着香水味的气息让谢磊磊停止啜泣，眼眶下带着浅浅的泪痕，潮湿的眼眸和红得透亮的鼻尖使他看上去像一只受人欺负的小奶猫。

张琼予伸手捏他那张还有些婴儿肥的脸蛋，觉得好玩。“我的小男子汉，怎么那么容易就哭了？”手臂抱着他摇晃几下，温软暧昧的气氛在狭小的电影院内发酵。谢磊磊的后背碰到张琼予胸前的柔软，白面团似的脸蛋霎时绯红一片。

他很容易害羞，总是勾起张琼予调戏他的冲动。

开车回家的时候，谢磊磊靠在椅背上打盹。车速很平稳，眼睑能感觉到忽明忽灭的光影，灵魂好像要随着那些易逝的光飘向远方。不知道睡了多久，察觉到车子停下来，四周寂静得没有一丝声响。

张琼予转过头看他，他低垂着的长睫毛在白皙的脸上像蝉翼的脉络，她用微凉的指尖轻轻地触碰谢磊磊的眉心、硬挺的鼻梁，一直滑落到嘴唇。他的下嘴唇厚些，上唇比较薄，两侧向上翘起，唇弓轮廓分明，唇形十分漂亮。

谢磊磊不敢睁开眼睛，怕打断张琼予的动作。如果继续下去，会发生什么呢。谢磊磊像一只即将破茧的蝴蝶，头脑里膨胀着炽热的梦似的希冀，像慢慢舒展开的翅膀。

张琼予发现自己越来越喜欢谢磊磊了，这种念想从一开始只把他当成孩子放大到一种莫名想把他占为己有的冲动。她觉得没有人在看到他的睡颜之后不产生任何非分之想。

在做下一步决定之前，她也没想过自己会对“儿子”做这样的事。

“咔哒”，是安全带被解开的声音。张琼予小心翼翼地抬起谢磊磊的下巴，俯身吻上去。谢磊磊的嘴唇比预料中更好亲，像软软的糯米糕，鼻尖还能闻到他身上淡淡的奶香和甜橙味。

谢磊磊极力控制着呼吸，不让它随着心跳变得紊乱。张琼予的长发散落在他的颈间，隔着校服衬衫接触到她丰满的柔软，车内逐渐升高的温度似乎要将他融化。耳根发烫，谢磊磊放在膝盖的手条件反射般的收紧成拳。

张琼予搭在谢磊磊左肩上的手揉捏着薄薄的衬衫衣领，指腹一路掠过下方的锁骨，鬼使神差地解开一颗纽扣。谢磊磊的肤色比绝大多数男生白，养尊处优的公子哥皮肤细腻得像女孩，紧致硬朗，散发年轻人特有的蓬勃朝气。

指尖触摸的肌肤泛起粉色的光泽，像粉色的水晶。张琼予抬头对上了谢磊磊清亮的眼眸。

“磊磊，你……”语无伦次的她刚要退回座位却被谢磊磊抓住手腕。

手臂适时地上移紧紧扣住张琼予纤细的腰，触感让谢磊磊心中狂喜，他的眼底闪烁着慌乱，“再亲一次好不好，我保证不告诉爸爸。”

谢磊磊不太明显的喉结动了动，嘴唇被不均匀地沾上张琼予口红的颜色，如同残花般释放妖冶的美感，刘海半遮住英气的眉毛，与刘立飞有几分相似的样貌令张琼予心中一悸。少年唇红齿白的清澈感糅合瞳孔里小兽般的欲望喷涌而出，将张琼予心中的防线打破。

她跨坐在谢磊磊腿上，整个身子软了下去。

“磊磊，你爱我吗？”

“你觉得呢？”

“soso？”

“嗯？”

“我不要你当我妈妈。”他揉了揉眼睛，濡湿的嘴唇贴在张琼予的脖颈上。她触电般地战栗，纤长的手指陷进谢磊磊茂密的黑发中，像坠入深渊前本能地抓住救命稻草。

3  
自那以后他们的关系就变得很微妙，谢磊磊一直叫她“soso”，被骂没大没小威胁他要向他爹告状。刘立飞敲打着键盘头也不抬，“你比孩子大不了几岁，让他叫吧。”殊不知被撬了墙角还宠着儿子，好惨一男的。张琼予耸了耸肩。

刘立飞出门了。谢磊磊坐在玄关处系鞋带，宽松的T恤拖在地上，旁边放着篮球。“你上次接我放学，同学都说我被富婆包养了，绯闻在全校传得沸沸扬扬，怎么办？”

震惊，校草无数次拒绝迷妹表白的真实原因——早已被富婆包养！张琼予走过来靠在玄关柜旁，米色毛衣勾勒出曼妙的身材曲线，笑眼盈盈地望着他，“要帮你澄清吗？”

“害，不必了。”谢磊磊站起来，在张琼予的脸上亲了一下，蹲下来捡起篮球往外走。宽大的袖口像飘动的旗帜，背影似风，有无尽的光芒在他身上延展开。

谢磊磊对张琼予的爱和许多年轻人一样是直白的，甚至有些不可控制的莽撞。这时常让她担心，有悖道德的地下情能够隐藏多久。像失去刀鞘的利刃，再小心也难免有一日会将谎言捅破。

“撒一个谎就要用无数个谎言去圆。”这就是成年人的世界。她就像在牢笼里的困兽，烛火在心中燃起又熄灭，摇摆不定。之前总不觉得自己贪心，此刻的内心却无法抗拒对谢磊磊的偏爱，可是选儿子就要跟他爹翻脸，搞不好就会落得一个满盘皆输的下场。

她输不起，每一段付出感情的恋爱都不是走走过场而已。何况两家牵扯的利害关系始终让她无法不带顾虑地抽开身去。

“谢磊磊，你为什么要对我这么好啊？”备孕期的张琼予每晚都能喝到谢磊磊送到房间的银耳燕窝或是雪蛤木瓜奶。“别太操心了，你还是学习要紧。”

谢磊磊默默地把空碗收好。“我爸太忙了，我只是觉得多一个人关心你，你心情会好些，我希望你开心。”听起来像父债子偿，却也发自真心。

“谢蠢蠢，有你在身边我怎么会不开心呢。”张琼予捏捏谢磊磊圆圆的耳垂，“况且现在只是备孕期你就这么上心，真怀上了我也不怕你照顾不好的。”不知道他的责任感和体贴是不是遗传，如果再长大些估计缺乏安全感的女孩都会被他治愈吧。

命运没有让克拉拉公主在合适的时间遇上胡桃夹子兵。张琼予半躺在床上，轻轻抓住谢磊磊的手臂拉他靠近，温柔地抱住他，下巴抵在他的肩上。似乎只有在他面前，她才能真正卸下防备，不带一丝功利性，纯粹地去爱。

睡衣领口下面，白皙的后颈肌肤吹弹可破，像白色丁香花的花瓣。满怀的馨香让谢磊磊突然紧张起来，余光瞟了一眼宽大的床，神经像绷紧的弹簧。

他爹就是在这张床上，和张琼予……谢磊磊的脑内像掀起一场战争，一排胡桃夹子炮兵在对着他的大脑开炮。他不敢继续往下想。他爹的情侣睡衣就那样静静地躺在床上，仿佛在看着自己焦灼的脸。

“怎么了，不舒服？”

谢磊磊不知道张琼予是不是明知故问，松开怀抱。如果不是见到张琼予，他会以为他爹多年不近女色是有什么难言之隐，原来是因为她们都配不上他。他的目光黯了黯，以自己现在的样子，怕也是配不上张琼予的。如果……

“我爸……工作那么累，他行吗？”这种感觉很奇怪，既不是吃醋，又不是怨恨。他很想表达出来，侥幸地想去求证，但是脱口而出又倍感唐突。他是怎么说出这种大逆不道的话的呢？他想不明白。

张琼予神色变了变，低下头，双手捏紧被角，羞赧的脸红得仿佛要滴血。声音很轻，像花瓣落在水面，“你过来。”

“啥！？”谢磊磊吓得后退几步。

“没有对比，我不知道。”

她在说什么呢？谢磊磊身体僵硬，愣在原地，某个部位开始充血。“我、我先回房间了。”一路逃窜，压制着体内四处撞击的危险欲望。用被子裹住发晕的脑袋，他却陷入无尽的自责，总觉得发展到这一步都是自己的错。

他不能背叛国王。是非分明的条条框框把他的心封死，接到命令的胡桃夹子士兵只能原地不动，这和没有思想的提线木偶有什么区别呢？原来不能做自己喜欢的事会那么痛苦，天性洒脱的他第一次感受到压抑本性的难受。

叛逆期的苦闷少年决定与张琼予拉开距离。

“磊磊！你女朋友又来接你了！”班里的男生都挤在教室的玻璃窗边眺望，像伸长脖子的公鸡。连女生们也好奇得蠢蠢欲动。

谢磊磊慢吞吞地往书包里塞书，拉上拉链，单手将书包挂上右肩。“她不是我女朋友。”金色的夕阳在他身后留下长长的黑影，眉宇间的淡漠透出冰霜似的寒意。

他推着自行车停在张琼予的敞篷豪车旁边，张琼予取下墨镜，眯着眼看他。秋风卷起她金色的发丝，在精致的脸上舞蹈，天空似的瞳孔荡漾着捉摸不透的情绪。

“不用来接我，我以后都骑自行车。”

“为什么？”

谢磊磊低下头躲避她带电的目光，“锻炼身体。快高三了，需要有强健的体魄才能应对高考，老师说的。”害怕被看出端倪，谢磊磊把自行车踩得飞快，地上的落叶纷纷为他闪开一条路，没拉拉链的蓝色校服外套迎风敞开，像翠鸟的翅膀。

少年的心思很好猜。风筝渴望蓝天和自由，想要挣脱风筝线。张琼予觉得自己是无数个想栓住风筝却被断掉的风筝线割伤手的人之一。她不止一次幻想她还是一只未被禁锢的飞鸟的时候，或许有机会与风筝一起翱翔天际。

银杏树在叹息，树叶纷纷扬扬地落下来，像在她心头下了一场金色的雪。

4  
因为诸多原因，在面对张琼予时，刘立飞总觉得心中有愧。如果不是有爱情基础，寻求长期合作的新合作方董事长绝对有把女儿作为交换的嫌疑，可无论怎么说，在外人看来，这场年龄差距悬殊的婚姻就是商业联姻。

他想尽一切办法补偿张琼予，但许多事情也是身不由己。忙碌地奔波于世界各地，他担心家里照顾不周，问张琼予要不要请佣人。张琼予说不喜欢，还说谢磊磊很会照顾人，有谢磊磊一个就够了。

电话那头的刘立飞纳闷：谢磊磊没让别人照顾就不错了，可从来没听说过还会照顾别人。

更让他感到奇怪的是，虽然两人在电话里都跟他说在家里相处得十分和谐，可当他回到家却嗅到一种谜之尴尬的气息。难道他们在家有矛盾但是刻意不告诉他？刘立飞思考了很久，一个在备孕期，一个在叛逆期，都在情绪很容易敏感的阶段，手心手背都是肉，总也想不到万全之策。家务事果然比公务难办，他有些头疼。

“什么！？爸！我没听错吧？你要我跟你们一起去？？”谢磊磊正在写作业，方框眼镜都被惊得掉了下来。

“我难得休了一个星期的假，我们全家一起去嘛！我问过了，你小妈可一点意见都没有啊。”

张琼予从房门外走进来，躲在刘立飞身后对谢磊磊笑，漂亮的星星眼眨呀眨，小腮帮鼓鼓的。

“可是、这，你们是去度蜜月，我干嘛要去当电灯泡？”他急了，扔掉手中的笔，眉毛委屈得皱起，央求了他好久，可刘立飞没有改变主意，一再强调只是家庭出游罢了。

“果然有问题，以前我休假带他出去玩，他开心得不得了，现在连一起旅游都不肯，不就是多一个人吗？谢磊磊是不是对他小妈有意见？正好趁旅行加深下感情。”刘立飞对自己的猜测相当自信，认为这将会是一举两得的好事。

刘立飞怕冷，冬天很喜欢去东南亚的分公司避寒，这次正好要去泰国处理事务，就休个假在泰国多待几天。他比张琼予和谢磊磊早一个星期出发，然后和他们在泰国汇合。

从刘立飞出发的那天起，谢磊磊就开始收拾行李，收拾到他们要出发的前一天还没收拾完，慢慢吞吞的，行李箱里横七竖八的瘫了几件皱巴巴的短袖短裤。张琼予每次经过他的房间都会暗中观察一下，今天终于看不下去了，在谢磊磊的惊呼中打开他的衣柜。

“我买给你的衣服怎么不带？”她翻出几件崭新的名牌T恤整齐地摆在床上，扭头看着尴尬地站在一旁的谢磊磊，心底压着一丝怒气。没有人知道金发女王的生气点在哪里，谢磊磊自知不妙，垂手低头，小嘴一撅，像个犯错的孩子。

勇敢的胡桃夹子少爷天不怕地不怕，可在面对张琼予的时候却总想着逃避。

“你好好收拾！”张琼予交叉着手臂坐在床边，“我就在这看着。”宽大的毛呢浴袍底下是藕白色的脚踝，深V的衣领半露旖旎的春光，水润的红唇无休止地下达着命令。

“那个也带上，对，不许摇头，带！”

张琼予终于满意地出去了，留下谢磊磊一人躺在床上生闷气，玩了半晚的QQ炫舞。

早上他们打车到达机场，谢磊磊一手推着行李箱，一手拎着打包好的咖啡和三明治跟在张琼予身后。他穿着深蓝色的牛仔外套，脖子上挂着价格不菲的头戴式耳机。清冷帅哥的样貌吸引不少路人侧目。

“不许垂头丧气！”张琼予扶了扶谢磊磊棒球帽的帽檐，粉色的指尖在他的鼻子上戳了一下。谢磊磊战术后仰但是没躲过，扁了扁嘴。托运行李的地勤姐姐对着两位打情骂俏的高颜值“情侣”咳嗽一声，脸上充满意有所指的笑。

飞机起飞了，张琼予拿出一个鲸鱼图案的眼罩给谢磊磊戴上，谢磊磊嘟囔着，伸手去摘，挥舞的手在半空中被张琼予打掉。“你又想偷亲我？”他小声地说，对方看不见他微微皱起的眉。

张琼予俏脸一红，情不自禁地去撩拨他线条锐利的尖下巴，看见谢磊磊下意识地舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，心中暗笑。这个口嫌体正直的家伙！带有蜜桃香味的唇瓣贴近他的耳朵，压低的嗓音像一剂迷幻药，“你很期待吗，晚点再说叭。”调皮的尾音勾得谢磊磊心痒痒，脉搏一阵狂跳。

可他恼羞成怒地哼了一声，抱着手臂把脑袋歪向另一边。“不亲就不亲！”

走出普吉的机场，热浪席卷而来，谢磊磊松了松帽子，擦拭额上的汗珠。他把外套拿在手里，里面的衬衫汗湿了一片，白皙的肌肤若隐若现。张琼予看见他的颈线和手臂上跳动的青筋，身体的燥热随着气温不断升高。

专车开到机场把他们接到酒店，刘立飞还没回来。张琼予换上新买的吊带衣和包臀短裤，她从浴室走出来之后谢磊磊的视线就在她身上没离开过。

张琼予的身材比例优秀，看起来很高挑，直角窄肩，金发下的颈窝和锁骨像精心设计的陷阱，眼底炫目的流光让谢磊磊痴迷。她弯下腰的时候，脊柱深陷下去的凹线让人不禁想伸手去触摸，光滑的腿修长笔直，弧线优美的翘臀扭动着好似要长出猫的尾巴。

“在发什么呆？”张琼予转过身走近他，他才回过神，“啊？没有……”

“过来，涂点防晒霜。”张琼予的手心里都是乳白色的膏体，往谢磊磊脸上抹。“不要！”他皱着脸挣扎，向后仰头，后脑勺撞在椅背上。张琼予嗔怪地给他一记眼刀，用温热手掌将他的脸扶正。她觉得自己好像在给不听话的宠物洗澡。

他的脸离张琼予很近，甚至闻得到脂粉的香气，精致的妆容像陶瓷娃娃，鼻梁上长了和自己同样位置的痣。她的眼睛像一池湖水，倒映他迷茫的脸。

张琼予柔软纤长的手将谢磊磊的脸和脖颈摸了个遍，她喜欢谢磊磊的眼眉、鼻子、嘴巴、鬓角细软的发丝和不太突出的喉结。她低头偷笑，拇指在他的喉结上轻轻按了按，谢磊磊不敢动，余光扫过张琼予的嘴角，呼吸一窒，心跳漏了半拍。

“你不怕，我爸突然回来？”软糯温暖的鼻息带着清香，像初夏刚抽芽的荷叶抚在张琼予脸侧。她没有回答，手臂勾住谢磊磊的脖子，侧坐在他腿上。

窗帘没有完全拉拢，一束光线透过缝隙斜照着谢磊磊的眼睛，颤抖的金色睫毛洒下黑色的影子，瞳色似琥珀的棕黄。

张琼予觉得谢磊磊像光，谢磊磊觉得张琼予像水，二者都是抓不住的流体。

谢磊磊凑过去亲她的嘴唇，她把脸侧了侧避开，谢磊磊口中的热气呼在她敏感的耳朵上，张琼予的嘴角微张，抑住从喉咙里钻出的呻吟。欲拒还迎的举动激发了谢磊磊心底的征服欲。

他学着张琼予的样子捏住她的下巴轻轻掰过来，试探的眼神对上张琼予漂亮的小鹿眼。这个表情是在催自己主动吗？谢磊磊在心里问。张琼予芬芳的红唇像摇曳的罂粟花瓣。七彩的幻影宛如一大片幕布遮在眼前。谢磊磊高挺的鼻尖率先冲了过去，他用薄薄的嘴唇生涩地吻住她。

张琼予的睫毛颤了一下，闭上双眼。灵活的舌像一条游鱼，轻轻滑进谢磊磊微张的嘴。她的手勾紧他的脖子不让他退缩，不紧不慢地在他唇齿之间描摹。谢磊磊太紧张，差点喘不过气，涂过防晒霜的脖颈和脸已经白到反光，稍微加上一点粉红就像熟透的桃子。

“学会了吗？”张琼予的水眸映着流动的光，站起来得意地在谢磊磊的下巴撩了一下。“学不会也没关系，小妈慢慢教你。”

5  
谢磊磊看不惯张琼予对刘立飞撒娇，虽然这是夫妻俩之间理所当然的事情，也谈不上讨厌，就是心里觉得怪怪的。

张琼予仰起脸笑得甜美，暧昧地挽着刘立飞的手臂，刘立飞笑起来憨憨的，宠溺地给她买了好多东西，大包小包地提着，到免税店的柜台寄存。刚来就先把想买的都买了再玩，不愧是你。只见谢磊磊买的东西也不少，提着大大的购物篮，张琼予转过头，两个购物狂相视一笑。

傍晚，海风吹散炎热的气浪，谢磊磊捧着冰椰子咕咚咕咚吸着椰水，跟在十指相扣的俩人后面。张琼予伸手想去牵他，他摇了摇头，腮帮子被椰水撑得鼓鼓的，像只胖脸小熊猫。

海滨的街道上亮起了彩色的灯，刚刚开启的夜市变得人来人往。谢磊磊新奇地左看右看，差点没跟上。“你怎么往反方向走呀？你这个小路痴真好玩。”张琼予松开握着刘立飞的手，走回去捏住谢磊磊的衣角。看着他的窘态，她噗嗤一笑，“胡桃夹子军官还要女王带路可不行呀！”

谢磊磊不好意思地耸耸肩，被她拽住手腕往前走。他不知道对方是否感受得到自己的脉搏有多快，看着她光影浮动的背影竟有种想从后面抱住她的冲动。

张琼予，你能带我去一个没有别人知道的地方吗？

她的金色卷发在风中摇曳，耳饰闪着银色的光芒，缄默的两颗心脏距离很近，又好像很远。

她们在一家提前订好的餐厅坐下，这里地理位置很好，居高临下，可以望见一整片被夕阳染红的海湾。谢磊磊看着海景和嬉戏的人们，一双喜欢观察的眼睛睁得很大，专注得像一只正在放哨的狐獴。张琼予盯着他帅气的侧脸出神。

圆桌上的泰菜丰富多样，谢磊磊吃得开心，把芒果糯米饭配的椰奶尽数倒在芒果上。张琼予被冬阴功汤呛了一口，没想到这里的口味那么重，竟比国内的辣好多。谢磊磊招招手，用自认为标准的英语让服务生拿杯果汁来。

服务生端着果汁放在桌上，紧接着又给刘立飞递了一瓶啤酒，刘立飞疑惑地问他我们没要啤酒呀。服务生英语不是很好，只是笑意满满地指了指斜对面桌。刘立飞巡着他的手望过去，只见一位身材火辣、小麦色皮肤的美女朝他抛了好几个媚眼。他礼貌地回她微笑，尴尬地转过头。

张琼予看明白了，捂着嘴疯狂地笑，眼睛弯成月牙，她幸灾乐祸地戳戳谢磊磊的肩，“你爸老大不小的人了在异国还有艳遇呢，你什么时候有人追呀？”

谢磊磊佯怒，瞪了她一眼。心想我和我爸这么优秀的人是怎么都吊死在你这一棵树上的？刘立飞不知他们的秘密，笑着打圆场：“磊磊遗传了我，可不会差到哪里去。”

又吃了一会，那位外国美女竟然走过来和刘立飞搭讪，低胸的紧身T恤贴在刘立飞面前，弯腰时下垂的丰满让他尴尬得连连后仰。张琼予用叉子叉着华夫蛋糕上的草莓，低头听他们讲话，越听脸上的笑容越是憋不住。

原来刘立飞再三解释，那美女还是认为他是单身父亲，张琼予和谢磊磊才是一对小情侣。谢磊磊差点噎住，擦了擦嘴，心虚地观察刘立飞的表情。

6  
酒店是海景房套间，谢磊磊住在他们隔壁，房间隔音不是很好，深夜能听得见他们发出的响动。

高中生的思想不会纯洁到哪里去，就算反射弧长，一听也能明白发生了什么。羞红了脸，脑海里情不自禁地浮现张琼予在他爸身下承欢的脸，一些姿势激情的画面循环播放无法按下暂停键。谢磊磊凶狠的拳头砸在软软的枕头上，留下无数个深深的凹陷。

隔壁房间夜夜笙歌，丝毫没有停歇的意思，谢磊磊不禁怀疑他爹会不会精尽人亡。

他对张琼予的感情不断放大，不得不承认，自己开始嫉妒了。戴上耳机阻隔那些让他心猿意马的声音，他坠入五彩斑斓的梦境，噪杂的音乐渐渐消失，衣着性感的张琼予离开舞池中央，拿起吧台挂的外套匆匆离去。谢磊磊叫了她一声，追出去。张琼予的脚步顿了顿，开叉短裙下是细白的长腿和闪钻的高跟鞋。她的侧脸在小巷子的街灯下方浮动着虚幻的光影，低敛的眼眸周围有一圈红肿，鼻翼抽搐一下，滴落的眼泪像一颗颗水晶。

“张琼予！”谢磊磊拔腿冲上去。

“怎么还在睡？起床了，赶紧的。”张琼予轻轻拍了拍谢磊磊犯迷糊的脸，宠溺地看着他用手去揉睡眼惺忪的眼睛。

谢磊磊伸了个懒腰，意识到胯下的兄弟有昂首的趋势，吓得一个激灵卷起被子往床的另一边滚去，像一个灵活的长条寿司。张琼予又被他逗笑了，“好啦好啦，你抓紧时间，我们要下楼吃早餐了。”站起来拍拍谢磊磊的被子，走出去。

“知道了！”谢磊磊把头埋在被子里面，闷闷地说：“我等下去酒店餐厅找你们。”

年轻人的活力是长辈们没有办法想象的，谢磊磊不想看他们两个坐在亭子里慵懒的腻歪，揣着几千泰铢溜走了。射手座总是豁达，与其在那里当电灯泡碍事，不如自己玩个痛快。

摩托艇在海浪翻涌的海面上飞驰，半人高的海水毫不客气地打在他摇摇晃晃的身上，敞开的短袖衬衫下是散发钻石光芒的胸膛。

玩了很久，谢磊磊的皮肤被阳光烤得发烫，他回到岸边，脱掉湿漉漉的上衣，用淡水从头顶往下冲了冲，甩甩头上的水珠，清澈明亮的眼睛像身后的骄阳。

他找寻到沙滩边缘树荫下的张琼予，她戴着大大的墨镜，穿着连体泳衣坐在毯子上。向走近的谢磊磊扔了一瓶葡萄汽水。

“不去游泳？”谢磊磊喝得很急，冰凉的淡紫色液体沿着嘴角流下来，在白里透红的胸膛上冒着气泡。

“太累了。”张琼予扭过头去，抿了抿微微颤抖的红唇。谢磊磊虽然身材偏瘦，手臂和腰上的肌肉线条却十分好看。被水沾湿的黑发抹到头顶，露出饱满的额头和英气的眉。嘴唇上方稍显稚嫩的金色绒毛，还有……紧贴在身上的隆起的泳裤。张琼予脸红，但也可以掩饰说是热的。

这个回答，谢磊磊心下了然，岔开话题，“你怎么穿这种……你看看人家。”他在张琼予旁边坐下来，向前方仰头示意，微弓的背部，突起的脊柱线条像鱼骨。

沙滩上走过的欧美游客都很开放，女人无一例外地穿着比基尼，身材好坏一览无余。张琼予笑着说：“我已婚妇女，保守一点。”

“欸你看别人也有已婚的好吗……”谢磊磊喜欢抬杠，忽觉哪里不对。“嗯？我爸呢？”

“临时接到通知，飞新加坡了。”在嫁给刘立飞之前，她早就做好了计划被随时打乱的准备，不过好在，还有谢磊磊在身边。

“啥！？这么突然……”手臂上系着的防水袋频繁震动，手机屏幕显示出刘立飞发给谢磊磊的消息还有转账提示。

“你等下想吃什么，我替我爸请你吃。”谢磊磊摘掉张琼予的墨镜戴在自己脸上，双手贴着后脑勺躺了下来，很臭屁地咧着嘴笑。“小鬼头。”张琼予捏他欠揍的脸蛋，把他的一只手臂掰过来，微凉的指尖在谢磊磊的手心里画了一个爱心。

“你比我还幼稚欸！”谢磊磊笑嘻嘻地把手收回来。

“你也知道你幼稚啊？”

6  
酒店是海景房套间，谢磊磊住在他们隔壁，房间隔音不是很好，深夜能听得见他们发出的响动。

高中生的思想不会纯洁到哪里去，就算反射弧长，一听也能明白发生了什么。羞红了脸，脑海里情不自禁地浮现张琼予在他爸身下承欢的脸，一些姿势激情的画面循环播放无法按下暂停键。谢磊磊凶狠的拳头砸在软软的枕头上，留下无数个深深的凹陷。

隔壁房间夜夜笙歌，丝毫没有停歇的意思，谢磊磊不禁怀疑他爹会不会精尽人亡。

他对张琼予的感情不断放大，不得不承认，自己开始嫉妒了。戴上耳机阻隔那些让他心猿意马的声音，他坠入五彩斑斓的梦境，噪杂的音乐渐渐消失，衣着性感的张琼予离开舞池中央，拿起吧台挂的外套匆匆离去。谢磊磊叫了她一声，追出去。张琼予的脚步顿了顿，开叉短裙下是细白的长腿和闪钻的高跟鞋。她的侧脸在小巷子的街灯下方浮动着虚幻的光影，低敛的眼眸周围有一圈红肿，鼻翼抽搐一下，滴落的眼泪像一颗颗水晶。

“张琼予！”谢磊磊拔腿冲上去。

“怎么还在睡？起床了，赶紧的。”张琼予轻轻拍了拍谢磊磊犯迷糊的脸，宠溺地看着他用手去揉睡眼惺忪的眼睛。

谢磊磊伸了个懒腰，意识到胯下的兄弟有昂首的趋势，吓得一个激灵卷起被子往床的另一边滚去，像一个灵活的长条寿司。张琼予又被他逗笑了，“好啦好啦，你抓紧时间，我们要下楼吃早餐了。”站起来拍拍谢磊磊的被子，走出去。

“知道了！”谢磊磊把头埋在被子里面，闷闷地说：“我等下去酒店餐厅找你们。”

年轻人的活力是长辈们没有办法想象的，谢磊磊不想看他们两个坐在亭子里慵懒的腻歪，揣着几千泰铢溜走了。射手座总是豁达，与其在那里当电灯泡碍事，不如自己玩个痛快。

摩托艇在海浪翻涌的海面上飞驰，半人高的海水毫不客气地打在他摇摇晃晃的身上，敞开的短袖衬衫下是散发钻石光芒的胸膛。

玩了很久，谢磊磊的皮肤被阳光烤得发烫，他回到岸边，脱掉湿漉漉的上衣，用淡水从头顶往下冲了冲，甩甩头上的水珠，清澈明亮的眼睛像身后的骄阳。

他找寻到沙滩边缘树荫下的张琼予，她戴着大大的墨镜，穿着连体泳衣坐在毯子上。向走近的谢磊磊扔了一瓶葡萄汽水。

“不去游泳？”谢磊磊喝得很急，冰凉的淡紫色液体沿着嘴角流下来，在白里透红的胸膛上冒着气泡。

“太累了。”张琼予扭过头去，抿了抿微微颤抖的红唇。谢磊磊虽然身材偏瘦，手臂和腰上的肌肉线条却十分好看。被水沾湿的黑发抹到头顶，露出饱满的额头和英气的眉。嘴唇上方稍显稚嫩的金色绒毛，还有……紧贴在身上的隆起的泳裤。张琼予脸红，但也可以掩饰说是热的。

这个回答，谢磊磊心下了然，岔开话题，“你怎么穿这种……你看看人家。”他在张琼予旁边坐下来，向前方仰头示意，微弓的背部，突起的脊柱线条像鱼骨。

沙滩上走过的欧美游客都很开放，女人无一例外地穿着比基尼，身材好坏一览无余。张琼予笑着说：“我已婚妇女，保守一点。”

“欸你看别人也有已婚的好吗……”谢磊磊喜欢抬杠，忽觉哪里不对。“嗯？我爸呢？”

“临时接到通知，飞新加坡了。”在嫁给刘立飞之前，她早就做好了计划被随时打乱的准备，不过好在，还有谢磊磊在身边。

“啥！？这么突然……”手臂上系着的防水袋频繁震动，手机屏幕显示出刘立飞发给谢磊磊的消息还有转账提示。

“你等下想吃什么，我替我爸请你吃。”谢磊磊摘掉张琼予的墨镜戴在自己脸上，双手贴着后脑勺躺了下来，很臭屁地咧着嘴笑。“小鬼头。”张琼予捏他欠揍的脸蛋，把他的一只手臂掰过来，微凉的指尖在谢磊磊的手心里画了一个爱心。

“你比我还幼稚欸！”谢磊磊笑嘻嘻地把手收回来。

“你也知道你幼稚啊？”

车

7  
张琼予从来没有把谢磊磊当成替代品，在独一无二的帅气小军官面前，女王总是忘了自己的身份，方寸大乱。

谢磊磊像一位走进她梦境里的人，在斑驳的漩涡中散发着本不该属于张琼予的色彩。孤独的风吹落她的玻璃假面，在地上摔成碎片。少年执着的笑容填满了她空落落的心，或许，不戴假面也能活下去吧，像少年一样自在、洒脱。

每一个漂浮的黑夜，看着近在咫尺的人脸上陌生的表情，她都在想，谢磊磊才是唯一一个能让她放低姿态去接受的人。

连续几晚的激情除了让她感到累和麻木，没有别的感受。像是一笔交易，充满了私事公办的应酬。她猛然发觉，刘立飞缺少一些浪漫因子，倒也没有嫌弃什么，毕竟这位年长她许多的男人在很多事情上已经做得足够好了。

生的儿子倒是和他一般木讷！张琼予愤愤地想，心里却是连带着谢磊磊的优缺点一起喜欢。

“冰箱里还有几罐即食燕窝，我吃不完，你待会拿去吃吧！”张琼予对浴室里的谢磊磊说。

谢磊磊把淋浴开得很大，耳边都是呲呲的声音。大声喊道：“你说什么！在哪里呀？”

“我房间床边的那个小冰箱啊！”

谢磊磊闭着眼睛，把嘴里的水吐出来，他发现泰国的水略微带着点甜味，觉得新奇，“好！我知道了，你也可以吃我的零食！”

头上裹着浴巾走出来的谢磊磊被他喂了一口“小老板”紫菜，满意地点点头说“还不错”。他把头发吹得蓬松，对着镜子里帅气的自己抓了抓，颇为自恋地眨眨眼。

刘立飞离开之后，他整个人好像轻松很多。终于能睡个好觉了吧！

他走进张琼予的房间找即食燕窝，潜意识下的抵触情绪让他不想看他们的床，所以没有开灯。“床边……这个吧。”他拿起床头柜上的小玻璃罐扭开，一仰头喝了下去。

“哇塞这什么味道，这里的燕窝有这么难喝吗？”谢磊磊皱着眉头干呕，喉咙里是草药和酒精之类的东西混杂的刺鼻味道。

“太难喝了，你买的那个即食燕窝怎么是苦的？”谢磊磊抹了抹嘴巴，跑出来漱口。

“怎么会？明明是甜的呀。”张琼予打开灯走进房间，看见床头柜的空罐子，吓得差点没站稳。“谢、谢磊磊！！”

“谢我什么？不就是帮你喝了难喝燕窝吗，不用谢不用谢。”谢磊磊趴在床上玩起了手机。

张琼予冲进他的房间拽他的手臂，急急地看着谢磊磊诧异的脸。“你、你刚刚喝的不是燕窝，是、是，”张琼予颤抖的嘴唇里艰难地蹦出几个字，谢磊磊从床上弹了起来。

“我我我爸吃的……那、那个？”现在轮到谢磊磊结巴了，张琼予拉着他的衣袖点点头。“What ！？那怎么办！”

“冷静、冷静！你去厕所看能不能把它吐出来。”张琼予焦急地把他推进厕所。

谢磊磊催吐了一会，丧气地瘫坐在厕所门口，敲着门对外面的人说：“我不行了，我可能没有救了。”张琼予拿着冷水和湿毛巾蹲在他身边，“在说什么鬼话，快喝水。”

头仰靠在门框边，毛巾敷在脸上冰冰凉凉的，他的喉结动了动，“soso，我真的吐不出来。”

毛巾抚过他湿润的眼睑，张琼予的手顿了一下，“大不了，我帮你解决。”她的声音变得很平静，谢磊磊看不见她的表情。

他的心跳快得像毫无规律的鼓点，从小腹上涌的热浪将要卷走他的意识。谢磊磊咬了咬牙，伸手拉开张琼予的手腕，一字一顿地说：“你，出去。”

张琼予惊愕地看着他蹙起的眉毛，咬着下唇摇了摇头。

“不用管我，我自己可以……”谢磊磊颤颤巍巍地扶着门框站起来，抓住张琼予的肩膀试图把她推到房间外。

“不要闹了，我知道你很难受。”张琼予扯开浴袍前面的系带，薄薄的藏蓝色丝绸吊带裙附在凹凸有致的身上，依稀可见双峰前的凸起。

好像炮弹在身旁炸开，谢磊磊陷入短暂的失聪，眼前是晃动的色块和线条，层层叠叠，耳朵里是嗡嗡的声音，像无数支战斗机在脑海中盘旋。他向后倒在床上，曾经想过两人之间仅可止步于接吻，没想到守护已久的城池很快就被对方攻陷，被金发女王俘获的英俊军官鲜红的嘴角勾起无奈的笑。

谢磊磊的睡裤已经被滚烫的小磊磊撑得很高，张琼予跪在床上，双手捏紧胯骨边缘的裤头慢慢将它褪下。坚硬的顶部在布料下摩擦，激得他脸上和胸口泛起一片潮红。

“和你一样可爱呢。”张琼予抬眼看向用手遮住眼睛的谢磊磊。

“闭嘴啊。”他又羞又气，眼睛透过指缝，忐忑地偷看正要俯下脸去的金色脑袋。“欸欸你干嘛啊？！”

谢磊磊双手捂住燥热的脸颊，惊恐万状。

“不喜欢？”张琼予歪着脑袋思索了一下，金色的长发一甩，“那换一种。”

附上去的手掌被滚烫的温度吓了一跳，她温柔地套弄着，手指轻轻在上面打着圈。

谢磊磊用手臂挡住眼睛，嘴角溢出沙哑的呻吟。

“好可爱。”张琼予的手加快了速度，痴迷地欣赏谢磊磊红桃似的脸。她把谢磊磊的上衣撩起来，看着他跳动的使不上劲的腹肌，笑得很坏。

“你看看我嘛。”张琼予凑近他喘着粗气的嘴唇，推开他白皙的手臂。如果看不见谢磊磊这双神色迷离的漂亮眼睛，她会觉得眼前的景象着实有些浪费。

谢磊磊委屈地撅起嘴，眼里泛着羞愧难当的泪光。张琼予亮晶晶的眼眸映入他歪向一边的侧脸，她的笑声钻进谢磊磊的耳朵，像独特的通行证，将他内心的闸门开启。

“欸谢磊磊，你该不会是个0吧？”她笑得露出红唇下的贝齿。

“放屁！老子是直男！”他想去抓床上的枕头，被张琼予阻止。“那你怎么那么受啊？”

“你下去！”

“我不要。”张琼予做出无辜的表情摇摇头。

“昂——你好烦啊——”谢磊磊的嗓音带着哭腔。

爹快点来救我吧！他放弃挣扎，望着天花板承受着女王的玩弄。小军官突然闷哼，一股粘稠的白浊射在张琼予的手心。

“你真的……口嫌体正直。”张琼予抽了纸巾擦干净。

“我们男人的本能……罢了。”他撇撇嘴。

见小磊磊没有疲软的态势，张琼予又把手搭了上去，轻柔地摩挲。看你还嘴硬！

“那你说刚刚到底舒不舒服？”

谢磊磊的身体一抖，倒吸一口凉气。“张琼予你不要得寸进尺！”他咬着牙坐起来，张琼予诧异地松开手。

结实的手臂用力抱住张琼予的肩，把她扑倒在床上。谢磊磊紧闭着眼睛吻她，张琼予收敛了笑意，深情地回吻。小孩好像掌握了接吻的要领，温柔地舔舐张琼予的唇瓣和舌尖，像在吃草莓雪糕。

热情洋溢的嘴唇纠缠了很久，谢磊磊的胯部扭动几下，无助地蹭着张琼予肌肤细嫩的大腿。“你有、有套吗？”

光束聚成炽热的火苗，在谢磊磊的瞳孔中央熊熊燃烧，连带着让张琼予的身体沸腾起来。

她捧起谢磊磊软糯的脸，轻笑，“你爸和我做可不需要戴套。”

“都这种时候，你还开玩笑。”谢磊磊一脸委屈，低头咬在张琼予的锁骨上。

“那你可得控制好，要不然就生出你的孩子了。”张琼予拍拍他骨骼分明的肩，指尖轻轻挑开他睡衣的纽扣。

温热的红唇吻上清瘦硬朗的胸肌轻轻吮吸，新奇的触感和呼出的热气让谢磊磊浑身战栗。张琼予扶住他粉红的肩，“别害怕，自信一点。”

他慢慢脱下张琼予的吊带裙，迷人的香气像高剂量高浓度的催情剂，比自己喝下去的还要猛烈几分。她好像一只削好的雪梨，散发水润的光泽。

她是来帮我解渴的吗，谢磊磊心想。

“啊！嗯……”尽管已经湿得不成样子，谢磊磊莽撞的进入还是刺痛了张琼予敏感的下体，她抱紧谢磊磊的肩胛，用她的柔软温柔地包裹想要离开的他，声音轻柔得像棉絮：“没事，不要走。”

第一次就成功找准位置，属实不易。张琼予抱着他贴近，充满馨香的柔软贴着他滚烫的胸脯，下面主动迎合他的抽送。

分不清此刻到底是谢磊磊需要她的慰藉，还是张琼予更渴望谢磊磊来填补她心中长时间的空缺。“对、嗯……就是这样。磊磊……”手指嵌入他光滑的脊背，喉咙里窜出无法抑制的呻吟。

血气方刚的少年本就无需情药来润色，兽性被激发之前的乖巧军官还允许她放肆地蹂躏，现在一次次强韧的冲撞逼得张琼予缴械投降。

谢磊磊的肩头和胸前满是红痕和牙印，像经历一场战争而挂彩。额头上是细密的汗珠，他伸手抹开湿漉漉的刘海，学着张琼予的做法，低头在她象牙般的肌肤上舔舐啃咬。婉转的呻吟令他的神经更加兴奋。

张琼予像一件精美的易碎品，平时万分小心地去呵护，到了床上却只想将她碾碎。

意识陷入透明的混沌，罪孽暂时被抛在脑后，持续不断的侵占令张琼予红了眼眶。她屈起双腿夹住谢磊磊的细腰，侧着脸呜咽地说：“磊，太快了，慢一点好不好……”

精致的五官边，散开的金发增添凌乱的美感，流光闪烁的眼眸似有哀求的神色，咬破的嘴角溢出鲜血。谢磊磊火红色的瞳孔定定地看着在自己身下主动求和、楚楚可怜的女王陛下，勾起笑容抓住她瘦弱的手腕抵在床头。

“好的，女王小妈。”

内壁传来的快感像海浪翻涌，卷走她仅存的理智。支离破碎的嗓音宛如断线的珍珠洒满房间的每一个角落。

“你身上怎么没有吻痕？我的意思是那么多天……”

“你爸他啊，”张琼予费力地仰起头贴近谢磊磊通红的耳朵，视线艰难地在他跳动的血管上面聚焦，贪婪地嗅着他颈上沐浴露的清香，“不是很会。”

刘立飞和她做爱带着很强的目的性，想来那位中年男人只管射精，并不解风情。

谢磊磊濡湿的眼睛里倒映她娇媚的脸，张琼予像一朵被露珠沾湿的玫瑰花，高傲的花瓣慢慢垂下，只为他一人。她是只属于他一个人的玫瑰花。

谢磊磊的手臂上是突起的青筋，他压着张琼予娇弱的身体，认真地吻她香甜如蜜的嘴唇。冲撞像机关枪射出的子弹，仿佛要将床板击碎。

8  
早上醒来，浑身的骨头仿佛要散架。

张琼予默默站在镜子前发呆，锁骨下全是深深浅浅的吻痕。谢磊磊从背后抱住她，下巴靠在她的肩头，“你给我的也不少。” 

“怎么办？”

“那要不然在这里多待几天再回去？”谢磊磊搂着她的腰，闻着她发丝间的香味，像小猫一样在她背上蹭了蹭。

张琼予羞赧地推开他，“那也只能这样了。”

长长的木舟穿梭在水上市场蜿蜒的河道，船夫用他的泰式英语解说着，卖食物的商贩划着小船在他们旁边经过。

“欸，奇怪，今天我总是手抖都拍不出清晰的自拍。”

谢磊磊眯着眼睛，用手支撑着下巴，笑得像阳光一样灿烂。

“知道我的厉害了吧？”

END


End file.
